Who Cares If You Disagree
by MeganTheNerd
Summary: Highschool AU. America x OC. Me and Al get in a fight with Matt stuck in the middle. Will things escelate out of proportion? Don't they always? I know it's taboo to use yourself as a character but I don't really care at the moment. Not really angsty...


**Who Cares If You Disagree**

**By MeganTheNerd**

**AN:** Yeah… Main pairing is America x Me, based off of Mrs. EdwardElric and I's roleplaying. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that. BTW: Nicholas Kirkland, mentioned only in passing, is Australia and I don't own Hetalia. Duh.

-

Megan sat in the library, trying to scribble down last night's chem homework. With time and difficult questions bearing down on her, it was an all too familiar, stressful situation.

Of course having the world's biggest idiot breathing down her neck wasn't helping.

"Come on, Megs!" whined her incredibly annoying "friend", Alfred Jones, "Even I finished that lab!"

The brunette scoffed, "More like you guilt tripped Matt into letting you copy from his lab book," she glued a graph into her notebook.

Al crossed his arms defensively, "Still finished..." he might've been a self-proclaimed hero but Jones was certainly no angel when it came to schoolwork.

"Yeah, sure. But when Mr. F totally busts you, I'm not bailing you out again. He probably won't buy the 'twin connection' gimmick again and you're not exactly inspiring me to come up with any other excuses." She closed her finished work and turned to her blond buddy with a self-satisfied smirk.

"That's gotta be a new record, eh?" piped up the more polite twin, Matthew, "Three essay questions, a conclusion, and two graphs with four and half minutes before the bell rings."

"I am rather proud of my speed," she replied with a grin that quickly turned to a glare as she faced Al, "Why can't you be more supportive like Mattie?"

"Because Matt's too nice. I'm just trying to discourage your bad study habits."

If there was (only) one thing about Jones that never ceased to piss her off it was that self-righteous attitude he possessed.

"Right, because copying and turning in on time is much better than actually doing your own work!" she spat.

"At least my work gets done!" Al growled back.

A few of the nearby students turned at the sound of the beginnings of an infamous "Jones vs. Lance" showdown. Kiku, one of the Japanese exchange students already had his camcorder trained on the two of them while his Korean host brother opened a betting pool for who was going to get kicked out of the library first. Matthew tried to calm them down but was ignored, as he usually was.

Meanwhile, the hissed squabble had escalated to a minor shouting match.

"You're not always going to have Matt to cheat off of! Learn to do your own work you moron!"

"Just as soon as you get a watch! How can you always 'forget' to do homework every night? Are you really that forgetful?"

"At least if I go down, I do it alone! Every time you get caught you drag Matt down with you!"

Al was about to make a crude comment about Megan's mother but he was jerked backwards by his jacket's collar by a cross, British librarian.

"Jones. Lance. Out. NOW." he demanded.

Both of the offending parties made their way into the hallway, followed by the enraged Mr. Kirkland.

A wave of hushed whispers filled the room once the door closed. The students who had placed money all turned towards to their Korean bookie.

"They left at the same time so it's a tie, daze. House keeps the pot!" he proceeded to grab all the money and his exchange student and ran out before they could try to catch him.

-

"This is the third time this week you two have caused an uproar! Jones, I've pretty much come to expect this kind of thing from you-"

"I'm not that bad!"

"Hush. But Megan, you're a good kid and I'm... Concerned about your recent change in behavior. Has anything happened? You can always tell me or even this troublemaker will probably listen."

Al looked at his friend. Now that he thought about it, she had been acting weird lately. Even at that time she looked different, like she hadn't slept in weeks, or been outside for that matter.

She looked between the two blondes, both giving her questioning faces. "I'm fine," she stated flatly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a science class I have go sleep through now."

Without another word, she stormed down the hallway towards her next class.

Mr. Kirkland turned to Alfred, "You need to talk to her."

"Why? She said she was okay. And if you hadn't noticed, she's pretty angry at me right now."

"Idiot. Something's obviously bothering her and isn't your job as the 'hero', as her friend, to help her with it?"

"... Guess so," Al grumbled and followed the mad girl to their chemistry class.

-

"Fighting again?" Mr. I asked with his Rhode Island accent.

Meg and Al were busy trying to ignore each other at their table. Either fate or Mr. I was cruel today seeing as they were told to sit in alphabetical order, and of course Nick Kirkland chose today to skip class so Jones and Lance had to sit right next to each other.

Matt nodded in the affirmative. "Since lunch. Like always, eh."

"Then this will be a fun period. Go swap places with your brother. I might keep my sanity that way."

"Yes sir!" the Canadian practically ran over to the table.

-

Chemistry with Matthew had somewhat lightened Megan's bad mood, he just had that calming effect, but she was still brooding by the end of the day. She and Al still hadn't made up which worried her.

Fighting wasn't unusual but they normally were talking again by the next period or so. They hadn't spoken to each other for the final three. Something was nagging her to apologize but it was always her job to say sorry.

"Not this time," she thought, "It really wasn't anything to big so it shouldn't be much longer... Right? Maybe the thing about Matt was too much. He's been touchy about that kind of stuff since the divorce... Ugh. I'm thinking like I'm gonna break first! No! It's his turn this time!" she slammed her locker closed and strode out to her car.

-

**AN:** Yep. Totally did the "taboo" of obviously pairing yourself with a character but anyone who makes OCs does this anyway with just a different name and perhaps a slight change in hairstyle. In all actuality, I just wanted to write something with me and Al. This was originally meant to be much more light hearted but went more and more angsty as I wrote it. I might continue but college sucks so only if I procrastinate on homework… which I'm already doing… so chances are high.

Song in my head: King of Anything by Sara Bareilles

_I hate to break it to you, babe, but I'm not drowning. There's no one here to save. Who cares if you disagree? You are not me. Who made you king of anything? So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything?_


End file.
